The Ghost Of The Angels: Parte 1 Shadow's Frenzy
by S-shadow-S
Summary: Cuando el amor de nuestras vidas desaparece, la locura y la muerte se apoderan de nosotros mismos, ¿Que somos capaces de hacer ante tanta locura por venganza? La muerte sera una salida, o quisas, la única. Parte 1 de 3
1. El comienzo de un fin

Antes de Empezar quiero hacer referencias del fic:

Este solo es la primera parte de tres que completaran el fic.

Habrá demasiado drama y algo de suspenso.

Este Fanfic contiene violencia ficticia pero explicita.

Contiene escenas sangrientas.

Puede contener algo de religión.

Los personajes usados en este Fanfic le pertenecen a SONIC TEAM JAPAN y a SEGA CORP.

No habrá contenido sexual ni cursilerías (cariñitos, besos, sexo, apodos sentimentales, etc.).

Bueno acabado esto quiero agregar: Tal vez crean por mi primer y tercer Fanfic que soy alguien que gusta de romanticismos, se equivocan, solo son pasatiempos, en este fic conocerán como es mi mente en realidad. Sin más que decir y ya advertidos, les dejo este fic a su merced, DISFRUTENLO…

**EL COMIENZO DE UN FIN**

**CRASH! **

.- Maldita sea… volví a romper algo… - Cerro el puño y con fuerza golpeo la pared en la que se recargaba.

.- ¡MALDITA SEA! .- Repitió con furia para luego dejarse caer sentándose en el suelo aun recargado de la pared.- ¿Como empezó esto?... – Comenzó a golpear su cabeza levemente contra la pared volviendo los golpes más fuertes cada segundo.

Se detuvo al sentir algo liquido que bajaba hacia su cuello, puso su mano sobre este para cerciorarse de lo que era, sangre, de su cabeza emanaba algo de ella por aquellos golpes, dando un suspiro miro hacia el techo y sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, siempre guardaba ese sentimiento de tristeza y desesperación, pero ahora no está cuerdo, puede hacer lo que sea, aun llorando se levanto y con los puños cerrados comenzó a golpear la pared repetidas veces sin detenerse por nada.

.- ¿Cómo fue que paso, esto? ¡¿COMO?! .-Se decía a si mismo mientras en su mente regresaba en el tiempo cuando todo empezó a empeorar.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow's POV**

.- Shadow… Shadow ¿Puedes oírme?... Shadow…-Escuche medio inconsciente mientras abría mis ojos, no distinguía nada, todo estaba borroso pero aun escuchaba esa voz familiar.- ¡Esta despertando! .- La oí emocionada.- Shadow… Shadow ¿Estás bien?, vamos despierta.- Mi visión comenzaba a verse más clara cada vez.

.- ¿…Rouge…?...-Dije al ver la cara totalmente preocupada de esta, aun seguía aturdido.- ¿Qué paso…?

.- Una bomba exploto mientras Tails, Silver y tu estaban adentro aun investigando, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no salieron? – No le conteste, la verdad no recuerdo que fue lo que paso ni que estaba haciendo antes de despertar.

Intente levantarme pero Rouge me lo impidió, aun así no iba a dejar que una mujer me mandara (machista XD) así que insistí en levantarme, logre ponerme de pie, me sentía débil, pero aun así me levante pero no pude sostenerme y caí de rodillas, mi abdomen comenzó a doler, me abrace intentando calmar el dolor pero era demasiado intenso y Rouge noto como me quejaba.

.- Shadow ¿Estás bien? - Se sentó junto a mí colocando su mano derecha sobre mi espalda.

El dolor comenzó en aumento, empecé a quejarme de ello mas fuerte preocupando a Rouge aun más.

.- Shadow ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? – De pronto todo empezó a ponerse negro y no recuerdo más.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Comencé a despertar lentamente, ¿Ahora que me paso?, como pude me senté y mire a mi alrededor, estaba en un lugar totalmente oscuro, no veía nada, solo a mí mismo, como si yo fuera una lámpara, me levante con pesadez y volvía a mirar a mi alrededor buscando una salida o algo que me sacara de ahí, luego la escuche…

.- Shadow…

.- ¿¡María!? – Era ella, era su voz, pero, ¿Dónde?, la busque con la mirada pero no vi nada.- ¡María! ¿¡Donde estas!? – Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras seguía mirando a todos lados, cuando de pronto una puerta semi-cerrada que emanaba un poco de luz apareció frente a mí.

.- Shadow…-Su voz salía por esa puerta.

Me acerque un poco inseguro de lo que oía, pero, me detuve en seco al escuchar un disparo y a alguien cayendo al suelo. Corrí hacia la puerta y tomándola la abrí de un tirón y…

.- ¿¡María!? – Ella ya estaba en el suelo desangrándose y me veía a mi mismo dándome la espalda mirándola.

.- Sha…dow… - Pronuncio entre cortado, no podía creerlo, la historia de nuevo se repite pero… vi algo que no me cavia en la mente.

¿Dónde estaba ese desgraciado de G.U.N. que le disparo? ¿Por qué la capsula sigue ahí? y… ¿¡Por qué mi otro yo tiene una pistola que apunta a María!?... de pronto mi yo de esa escena me volteo a ver con una mirada sádica y una sonrisa sínica además de que tenía algunas manchas de sangre en el rostro.

.- ¿Sorprendido? – Me pregunto para luego reírse, me quede en shock… de pronto la puerta de esa misma habitación donde entro el guardia de G.U.N. se abrió y entro al mismo que mencioné con la pistola en mano.

.- Alto ahí – Apunto con su pistola a mi otro yo que me seguía mirando.- Dese la vuelta lentamen…

.- ¡Cállate bastardo!... – Le disparo mi yo de esa escena directo en la cabeza cayendo ya muerto al suelo. Volvió a mirarme, yo no me moví de mi lugar, estaba paralizado. – Y tu… querías saber tu pasado… ¿No?... este… es.- Volvió a cargar el arma y comenzó a dispararle repetidas veces al cuerpo inerte de María mientras se reía sínicamente. Veía la escena horrorizado, y comencé a gritar mientras sentía como las lágrimas salían mientras escuchaba otra voz detrás de mí a la cual no le pude hacer caso.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.- Shadow… Shadow despierta… Shadow

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente al mismo tiempo que me sentaba, mi respiración era agitada y estaba sudando frio, mire a todos lados aun estremecido y vi que Rouge estaba a parada a mi lado sosteniendo mi hombro izquierdo.

.- Shadow ¿Estás bien? estabas gritando y moviéndote mucho.- Me miro preocupada. Me di cuenta que estaba en su casa en la habitación que ella tiene solo para mí cuando la necesito… solo la eh usado 3 veces contando esta.

.- E-estoy bien… solo… fue un… un mal sueño, es todo.- Le dije entrecortadamente mientras regulaba mi respiración.

.- Hooouuu, pobre Shadow.- Me abrazo fuertemente.- Pobrecito Shadow, tuvo una pesadilla.- Me empezó a acariciar la cabeza mientras me hablaba como inepto…

.- ¡DEJAME! – Grite y ella enseguida me soltó asustada.- ¿Puedes dejarme solo? – Le pregunte amablemente mientras recuperaba la paciencia.

.- Pero… seguro que estas…

.- ¡ESTOY BIEN, QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! – Ella retrocedió un poco asustada y luego se fue cerrándome la puerta de la habitación.

Me acosté poniendo mi brazo sobre mi frente, sigo confundido… ¿Por qué tuve ese sueño tan horrible? y… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso cuando me desmayé por primera vez?...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? XD bueno, todavía hay más, mucho más, como lo dije al principio esta es la primera parte de 3 de este Fanfic, ah y les tengo una sorpresa.

Por marzo empezare a subir en mi pagina de DeviantART el comic de este Fanfic el cual estoy realizando ahora mismo, entonces aquí los dejo, cada capítulo lo subiré cada semana los días Martes como hoy. Muy bien, espero les allá gustado y lamento las faltas de ortografía que vean, la verdad no soy muy buena con eso, me falla XP. Sin más que decir **por favor dejen reviews, porque sin ellos no me dan ganas de subir capitulo :D sus comentarios son muy importantes. **

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	2. Secretos en un dia loco

N/A: Estoy de vuelta un partes como había quedado, bueno sin nada más que hacer ni decir les dejo el 2do capítulo de esta trama tan traumante (créanme solo lleguen al final).

Los personajes utilizados aquí le pertenecen a SEGA.

Todo hecho narrado es original y no es utilizado para fines de lucro además de no ser real.

**SECRETOS EN UN DIA LOCO**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow's POV**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté en un mar de confusiones, sigo sin entender nada de lo que paso el día de ayer, en fin, no le di más vueltas al asunto y decidí levantarme de la cama, retire las cobijas sobre mí que, por supuesto supuse que Rouge regreso a verme y me vio dormido y por eso me puso las cobijas encima, y me levante para ir al baño a bañarme y despejarme un rato.

Al terminar mi baño fui directo a cepillarme los dientes como era mi costumbre y al terminar fui directo a arreglar la cama que estaba demasiado desordenada diría yo, pero, mientras acomodaba una de las almohadas un objeto que hizo un sonido metálico contra el suelo cayo de una, deje la almohada en su lugar y baje la mirada para ver que era lo que se había caído, me quede en shock, era un cuchillo de unos 15 centímetros, un utensilio de cocina, ¿Pero que diablo hacia dentro de una de mis dos almohadas con las que dormía?, me dispuse a levantar aquel filoso instrumento tomándolo de la parte del mango para no cortarme con el filo, me quede viendo aquel objeto punzocortante por un rato, girándolo y viéndolo con detalle mientras descifraba su aparición dentro de mi almohada cuando…

**TOC~TOC~TOC~**

.- ¿Shadow? ¿Ya despertaste? – Rouge toco mi puerta, me estremecí, ¿Que iba a decir si me veía con un cuchillo?

.- Eh… si… si, ya… ya estoy despierto – Le conteste mientras con la mirada buscaba un lugar donde esconder aquel utensilio

.- ¿Puedo pasar? – Pero que mujer tan preguntona, bueno, si no fuera así ya me hubiera descubierto. Divisé el mueble junto a la cama que había y vi que tenía un cajón, lo abrí y metí el cuchillo cerrando el cajón después.

.- Claro, pasa – Le conteste con mi voz ya normalizada y tranquila mientras me sentaba en la cama, después de eso Rouge abrió la puerta y entro caminando hacia mí.

.- Buenos días dormilón – Me dijo en tono burlón mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

.- Buenos días – Le conteste cortésmente.

.- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Dormiste bien? – ¿No les dije? que pregunta puede ser Rouge a veces.

.- Bien, como siempre – Me limite a responder.

.- Me alegra mucho, muy bien, el desayuno ya está listo así que cuando quieras puedes bajar

.- Gracias Rouge pero creo que no tengo hambre ahora

.- Claro… te estaré esperando en el comedor… - Se levanto y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, siempre me hace ese juego de "lastimaste mis sentimientos" –… mientras seguiré buscando el cuchillo que no encuentro – Me dijo antes de salir por la puerta cerrándola a su vez.

Lo último que me dijo me dejo muy asustado he de admitir, el cuchillo que encontré es de la cocina, pero yo no soy sonámbulo ni nada parecido, entonces ¿Que fue lo que paso?, Saque el cuchillo de su escondite y salí de la habitación con el cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Baje las escaleras aun con el cuchillo en mano pero un poco antes de la mitad de aquellas escaleras me detuve, escuche otras voces provenientes de la sala de estar que es bajando las escaleras, escuche con atención hasta que…

.- Faker… - Pensé, podía escuchar su voz, pero… ¿El que tiene que hacer aquí?, y eso no era todo podía oír a sus molestos amigos – Mierda – Volví a pensar, ¿Ahora que hacía con el cuchillo?, regrese a la habitación y volví a dejarlo en donde lo había escondido anteriormente, pensé en hablar con Rouge al respecto, ya calmado volví a bajas las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de estar donde estaban el Faker con su manada de amigos.

.- ¡Hola Shadow! – Me saludo Tails muy alegre.

.- Hey, what's up Shadow? – El Faker con sus hábitos extranjeros. De ahí todos saludaron con un simpático "Hola".

.-… hola – Conteste sin ganas, tenía que hablar con Rouge ahora, así que me fui directo a la cocina pasando por la puerta que va hacia ella – Rouge – Llame su atención, estaba sentada en la mesa que tiene ahí para cuando ella está sola, estaba hablando con Silver, cuando llame su atención ambos me voltearon a ver.

.- ¿Qué hay Shadow? – Me saludo Silver amistosamente.

.- Hola – Le devolví el saludo como era de esperarse.

.- Bueno, no tardaste mucho en bajar – Me dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento - voy a ir a ver una cosa y cuando regrese te serviré el desayuno a ti y a Silver

.- Pero Rouge ya te dije que no tengo…

.- Eres mi invitado y mientras estés en mi casa vas a hacer lo que diga – Lo interrumpió, yo solo veía su pequeña discusión como si nada mientras tomaba asiento frente a Silver

.-…ok… - Bajo la cabeza.

.- Muy bien, ahora vuelvo – Nos dijo antes de salir y dejarnos solo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio en los que yo me aburría, cruce los brazos y los puse sobre la mesa cuando…

.- ¿Te puedo comentar algo? – Le dije totalmente decidido.

.- Uh… c-claro ¿Por qué no? adelante ¿Que pasa? – Me dijo como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo.

.- Um… bueno, es solo que… creo que tengo un pequeño problema y… bueno se lo iba a comentar a Rouge, pero… - No sabía como explicarle lo que paso esta mañana y mi sueño del día de ayer.

.- Vamos Shadow tranquilo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí en lo que sea.

.-… ok, bueno el problema es… que ayer… después de lo que paso en la base de Eggman, me desmaye y tuve un extraño sueño…

.- ¿Qué fue?

.- Bueno… fue algo… soñé con la… escena de lo que paso hace mucho tiempo…

.- Oh ¿El accidente en ARK?

.- ¿Pero como sabes sobre…

.- F-fue Sonic, un día me lo comento yo no tuve nada que ver.

.- Ok, no importa, el punto es… que… yo… en mi sueño… fui el que mato a María…

.- La chica con la que estabas en el ARK ¿No?

.- Si… ella… era… una persona muy especial para mí…

.- Oh, lo siento mucho… bueno, lo del sueño creo que es algo extraño, ¿Ya habías soñado de esa manera?

.- No… pero eso no es todo…

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Hoy, en la mañana… mientras acomodaba una de las almohadas de la cama… algo se cayó de ella… era…

.- ¡Perdonen la tardanza chicos! – Llego Rouge interrumpiéndome, genial.

.- No te preocupes Rouge estábamos bien.

.- Lo siento, tuve que ir por un cuchillo nuevo porque el otro no lo encuentro - Genial, bueno ella no se tiene que enterar sobre el cuchillo en mi habitación.

.- Ok – Le contesto Silver quien aprovecho el que Rouge nos dio la espalda y tomo de la barra una pluma que había ahí, obviamente, con su telequinesis porque no la alcanzaba el solo, tomo la pluma y una servilleta que había en la mesa y empezó a escribir.

Cuando termino de escribir me pasó la servilleta y la pluma como si nada, tome la servilleta y empecé a leer.

"**¿Que fue lo que se cayó?"** Decía la nota, y así como el escribió le conteste y le pase la servilleta junto con la pluma, los tomo y leyó lo que escribí, por su expresión se sorprendió mucho por mi respuesta. Vi que empezó a hacer un gesto de dolor y puso su mano en la cabeza.

.- ¿Silver? – Llame su atención queriendo saber que le pasaba.

.- N-no es nada… - Me contesto aun quejándose, Rouge se percato de eso.

.- ¿Silver estas bien? – Pregunto ella al ver que Silver se quejaba más.

.- E-estoy b-bien… agh – Contesto. La verdad no se que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarme sentí un dolor punzante en mi cabeza muy fuerte así que me quede sentado y puse mi mano sobre el lugar donde me dolía y presione intentando calmar el dolor en vano, el dolor iba en aumento, Rouge solo nos preguntaba que era lo que pasaba pero no le podíamos contestar, tanto Silver como yo estábamos igual…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Ahí está lo prometido, el capitulo 2, puf, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y perdonen los capítulos tan cortos, les juro que exprimo toda mi imaginación, además, el capitulo lo hice apenas esta mañana XD al igual que el anterior XP teniendo toda la semana lo deja para la mañana del martes, pero bueno a ver si vale la pena, déjenme sus comentarios de lo que piensan. Recuerden el comic sale en Marzo. Los veo el siguiente **martes**.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	3. Creyendo en lo que no se ve

N/A: Como cada martes estoy de vuelta trayéndoles otro capítulo de esta aterradora trama, ah y quiero recordar algo de una vez antes de que continúen:

~Hay más cosas que les podrán parecer algo aterradoras así que no les recomiendo que sigan leyendo a todo aquel que sea:

*Sensible

*Menor de 15 años o 18 años

De ahí les dejo este capítulo quien quiera seguir y quien no, está en su derecho de retirarse porque esto aun no acaba recuerden que son 3 partes, ahora si los dejo sin recordarles lo de siempre

Los personajes utilizados aquí le pertenecen a SEGA.

Todo hecho narrado es original y no es utilizado para fines de lucro además de no ser real.

**CREYENDO EN LO QUE NO SE VE**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow's POV**

Era un dolor muy fuerte, no lo podía soportar, era tan fuerte que no podía escuchar bien lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, no podía distinguir mucho, en momentos abría mis ojos para ver lo que pasaba, el dolor era insoportable, sentí que en algún momento me desmallaría, pero seguí consciente, miraba alrededor a ver que pasaba, al parecer Silver se desmallo antes que yo… Rouge, estaba angustiada y detrás de ella… no es posible… estoy… yo… estoy viéndome a mí mismo detrás de Rouge… estoy parado con la mirada baja… ¿Que diablos está pasando conmigo?... ese yo alzo la mirada, tenía algunas manchas de sangre en la mejilla izquierda… me estaba viendo con una sonrisa sínica…

.- Tú decides que es lo que pasara de aquí en adelante – Lo escuche hablándome claramente antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro y cayera desmallado.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Desperté de golpe sentándome en donde estaba, de nuevo aparecí en un espacio en negro como antes, mi respiración era agitada, intente calmarme…

.- Hoooola – Escuche detrás de mí, me di la vuelta para ver quién era… era… era yo… -… ¿Qué? ¿No hablas? – Me quede completamente en shock, no sabía que decir, que pensar…

.- ¿Q-quien eres? – Me limite a preguntar.

.- Esa es la pregunta más estúpida que eh oído… obviamente… soy tu… la forma de vida perfecta… Shadow The Hedgehog… pero creo que no me parezco mucho a ti…

.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

.- La forma de vida perfecta… no cede ante los sentimientos… sigue con sus acciones… la forma de vida perfecta… no tiene amigos… derrota a sus enemigos… mata a aquel que se interponga con ser alguien perfecto… y aquel que se interpuso primero… fue esa niña María… tu cediste ante ella, ante el amor que le profesaste… te detuviste cuando pensabas seguir… ahora tienes amigos… y trabajas para tus enemigos… cedes ante el miedo… – Me sonrió sínicamente –…yo no…

De pronto escuche varias voces a mi alrededor, eran demasiadas, no entendía que era lo que me decían, comenzó a dolerme la cabeza, las voces no cesaban parecía que aumentaban.

.- ¡CALLENSE! – Grite en desesperación, pero no cesaban.

.- Shadow… - Logre escuchar entre todas las voces.

.- ¿M-maría?... – Pronuncie casi inaudible.

.- Shadow… ¿Puedes oírme?... – Escuche.

.- S-si María… t-te escucho… - Le conteste. De pronto las voces se detuvieron, ahora era todo un silencio absoluto…

.- Shadow – Escuche más claramente, alcé la mirada…

.- ¿María? – Dije al verla parada frente a mí, me ayudo a poder levantarme.

.- Shadow ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunto. No sabía que hacer, la estaba viendo de nuevo…

.- S-si – Baje la mirada algo confundido de lo que pasaba, de repente me abrazo cariñosamente como lo hacía antes, me quede totalmente paralizado.

.- Shadow, tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande – Me dijo en un susurro que yo solo pude escuchar.

.- Si lo que sea, dime – Le respondí de igual manera, se separo de mi tomando aun mis hombros y mirándome a los ojos dedicándome una dulce sonrisa.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. End Shadow's POV**

Rouge se encontraba en la sala de su casa junto con Knuckles después de aquel incidente, y de dejar a Shadow inconsciente en su habitación y a Silver en el mismo estado en la habitación de Rouge.

.- ¿Pero que diablos sucedió? – Pregunto Rouge aun angustiada sentada en el sofá.

.- Quien sabe – Respondió Knuckles sentado en el sofá frente a Rouge – Seguro solo estaban enfermos.

.- ¿Los tres a la vez? – En eso la puerta principal se abrió.

.- Hi guys – Dijo Sonic entrando a la casa cerrando la puerta al entrar - ¿Y bien? ¿Aun no han descubierto que fue lo que paso? – Pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en el mismo sofá que Knuckles.

.- Para serte sincero, no, aun no tenemos nada – Respondió Knuckles dando un suspiro.

.- Tenemos que hacer algo con ellos – Continúo Rouge

.- Lo sé, pero tenemos que tomar en cuenta muchas cosas antes, no podemos hacer nada si no sabemos ni que es lo que tienen – Contesto Sonic con una voz seria.

.- Hay algo que me preocupa…

.- ¿Qué es Rouge? – Pregunto Knuckles curioso

.- Que esto llegue a mayores

.-… ¿Cómo que? – Cuestiono Sonic

.-… cuando llevamos a Shadow a su cuarto desmayado, deje un teléfono en el cajón del mueble de al lado de la cama… por si acaso… pero cuando abrí el mueble… el cuchillo que buscaba hace rato estaba en ese cajón…

.- ¿Qué? – Comento Knuckles sorprendido.

.- No hablas enserio, y ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí?

.- No tengo idea Sonic, pero me preocupa. por el estado en que están me preocupa que pase algo peor…

.- Tenemos que resolver esto a como dé lugar – Dijo Sonic.

.- Si pero ¿Por dónde empezamos? – Pregunto Knuckles.

.- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo chicos – Dijo Rouge sobresaltada.

.- ¿Qué por fin me dejaras en paz con la Master Emerald?

.- Eso ni lo sueñes equidna

.- Bueno y ¿Qué es? – Cuestiono Sonic.

.- Que todo esto empezó el día de… - De pronto se escucho un vidrio romperse.

.- ¿Qué fue eso…? – El trió se miro por unos segundos para luego correr escaleras arriba.

.- Knuckles tu ve a ver a Silver, nosotros nos encargamos de Shadow – Ordeno Sonic mientras seguían subiendo.

.- Entendido – Contesto Knuckles. El trió se separo para ir a las habitaciones correspondientes.

Knuckles entro rápidamente en la habitación de Rouge para cerciorarse de que Silver estaba ahí… y así era, Silver seguía inconsciente en la cama, Knuckles alzo la mirada para ver la ventana, estaba intacta, todo parecía estar bien ahí.

Mientras tanto Sonic y Rouge entraron rápidamente a la habitación de Shadow, ambos se quedaron inmóviles.

.- Chicos, Silver está bien – Dijo Knuckles entrando a la habitación en donde se encontraban sus compañeros - ¿Chicos? ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto al no obtener respuesta de ellos, se acerco a ambos y miro en la misma dirección que ellos – No puede ser.

Pronuncio al ver lo que ocurría, la ventana de esa habitación estaba rota, Shadow no estaba en la cama y había un camino de sangre de la cama a la ventana rota con los algunos vidrios ensangrentados al igual que el marco de la ventana. De pronto se escucharon varios ruidos en el piso de abajo…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Que dramas invento XD, espero que les haya gustado, esperen el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana. Recuerden el comic sale en Marzo. Los veo el siguiente **martes**.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	4. Alucinaciones y Verdades

N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que estén muy bien, aquí estoy para presentarles otro capítulo más de esta aterradora historia como cada Martes. Bueno les dejo este capítulo a su merced, espero lo disfruten y lamento los capítulos tan cortos que he hecho a lo largo de esta trama, voy a intenta hacerlos más largos y sin más que decir les dejo las advertencias y el Fanfic:

*Sensible

*Menor de 15 años o 18 años

*Súper Fangirl de Shadow (Porque me linchan de seguro :D)

*Los personajes utilizados aquí le pertenecen a SEGA.

*Todo hecho narrado es original y no es utilizado para fines de lucro además de no ser real.

**ALUCINACIONES Y VERDADES**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

De pronto se escucharon varios ruidos en el piso de abajo…

El trió ahora corrió escaleras abajo para ver de lo que se trataba, en la sala principal no había nadie, se quedaron un momento inmóviles a cualquier ruido que se presentara.

.- ¿Creen que sea Shadow? – Pregunto Rouge algo asustada en voz baja.

.- Tal vez, y si no es le daremos una paliza sea quien sea – Respondió Sonic en voz baja totalmente confiado.

.- ¿Y si es él? – Cuestiono Knuckles cómicamente de igual manera en voz baja.

.-… también le daremos una paliza – Respondió Sonic siguiéndole el juego.

Se escucho un objeto cayéndose en la cocina, el trió se dirigió a ella para ver de lo que se trataba y lo primero que vieron fue a Shadow con la cabeza baja y un cuchillo en mano, tenia marcas de sangre y arañones en todo el cuerpo debido a los vidrios de la ventana, solo estaba parado inmóvil.

.- ¿S-Shadow? ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Rouge algo aterrada pero no contesto.

.- Shadow ¿Qué haces con eso? déjalo ya – Dijo Sonic intentando convencerlo pero no respondió, ni siquiera se movió.

.- ¿¡Shadow que diablos pasa contigo!? – Pregunto Knuckles ya arto de la situación.

.- No, que diablos pasa contigo es la pregunta – Respondió Shadow casi susurrando sin hacer ningún movimiento.

.- ¿Qué? – Dijo Knuckles confundido, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

.- Shadow ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? – Rouge ya no sabía que hacer ni que decir.

.- ¿A mí? …no me pasa nada… -Respondió Shadow aun inmóvil.

.- ¿¡Nos tomas por estúpidos!? ¡Claro que te pasa algo y queremos saber que, por las buenas o por las malas! – Amenazo Knuckles chocando sus puños entre sí.

.-… ¿Acaso me estas amenazando?... ¿A mí? – Pregunto Shadow cambiando un poco el tono de su voz.

.- Así es, si no nos respondes yo te voy a…

.- ¿A que? ¿Golpearme? Es lo único que sabes hacer bien.

.- ¿Uh?

.- No te hagas el que no sabe nada, lo único que sabes hacer bien es ser un completo iluso y un patético equidna ingenuo que lo único que sabe hacer es llorar y enojarse por su estúpida esmeralda.

.- eres un…

.- No tanto como tú.

.- A ver, a ver tranquilícense no es momento de peleas – Intervino Rouge

.- Tiene razón, no es momento para discusiones – Afirmo Sonic – Ahora Shadow, ¿Quieres dejar ese cuchillo?

.- No – Respondió fríamente sin alzar la mirada.

.- Por favor Shadow suelta eso – Suplico Rouge, pero Shadow no contesto.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Shadow's POV **

Me quede sentado en ese espacio en negro en el que me encontraba pensando en lo que María me había pedido.

**FLASH BACK**

.- Shadow, tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande – Me dijo en un susurro que yo solo pude escuchar.

.-Si lo que sea, dime – Le respondí de igual manera, se separo de mi tomando aun mis hombros y mirándome a los ojos dedicándome una dulce sonrisa.

.- Quiero que hagas lo que nunca pudiste terminar – Me pidió con una voz muy dulce.

.- ¿Lo que… nunca pude terminar?

.- Exacto Shadow, quiero que lo hagas – Me quede pensando en su petición un momento…

¿Lo que nunca pude terminar? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué cosa no había terminado? Pensé en varias cosas que hice hasta que di en el blanco sobresaltándome un poco.

.- María no es…

.- Así es Shadow – Me respondió dulcemente, me soltó, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar alejándose de mí.

.- ¿M-María? – Se detuvo y volteo para verme.

.- Regresare Shadow, no te preocupes – Empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco hasta que desapareció por completo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

¿Acaso María hablaba enserio?... no sé que pensar… pero…

.- ¿Lo harás? – Escuche de nuevo mi voz detrás de mí, voltee y era mi otro yo de nuevo. – Al fin y al cabo ella te lo pido, ¿No es así? – No le respondí, aun seguí pensando.

.- ¿O que? Ahora tienes amiguitos y no te atreverías ¿Mmm? – Me dijo con un tono de burla. – Antes estabas seguro de hacerlo, lo ibas a ejecutar, pero te rendiste y decidiste hacer lo correcto, eres un cobarde

.- Cállate – Dije en un susurro

.- No vales nada, solo eres una maldita niña llorona

.- Cállate… - Repetí un poco más alto.

.- No vales nada, eres una basura, con razón María se suicido.

.- ¡BASTA! – Grite ya arto de lo que me decía. - … lo hare…

.- ¿Hablas enserio?

.- Si… María me lo pidió… no le puedo negar nada…

.-… buena elección… - Me respondió con una sonrisa sínica.- Mira, hagamos un trato… para que veas que no soy taaaan malo… te ayudare a hacerlo…

.- ¿Qué? – Dije confuso.

.- Si… yo ejecutare la primera parte… y tú haces el resto…

.- …

.- ¿Trato? – Me dio la mano, aun seguía pensándolo bien.

.- Trato – Acepte su mano para cerrar el trato que me ofreció, solo espero haber hecho lo correcto.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. End Shadow's POV **

.- ¡VAMOS SHADOW CONTROLATE! – Dijo Sonic sometiendo a Shadow en el suelo.

.- ¡ROUGE QUITALE ESA COSA! – Ordeno Knuckles quien sostenía el brazo de Shadow en donde tenía agarrado el cuchillo.

Shadow intentaba quitarse a Sonic de encima quien sostenía su otro brazo poniéndolo sobre la espalda de Shadow y liberar el brazo donde agarraba el cuchillo de Knuckles. Rouge intentaba quitarle el cuchillo de la mano pero Shadow lo sostenía con fuerza.

.- ¡VAMOS SHADOW DAMELO YA! – Shadow seguía resistiéndose.

.-… Shadow lamento recurrir a esto pero no nos dejas otra opción.-Sonic tiro un poco del brazo de Shadow quien grito de dolor y soltó el cuchillo por fin, Rouge tomo el cuchillo y lo coloco lejos de Shadow quien seguía resistiéndose y gritando.

.- Come on Shadow, reaccio… - Sonic no pudo terminar la frase, recibió un codazo de parte de Shadow quien libero su brazo de Knuckles. – ¡KNUCKLES!

.- No fue culpa mía – Se defendió. De repente Shadow dejaba de resistirse hasta el punto en que se quedo quieto

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué fue lo que nunca logro terminar Shadow? ¿Se murió? XD bueno lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, la otra semana XD y en verdad lamento el capitulo taaaaaaaaaaan corto XP. Recuerden el comic sale en Marzo. Los veo el siguiente **martes**.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	5. Un dia normal

N/A: Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y hoy como todos los Martes les traigo un capitulo mas de esta trama, seguiré intentando hacer lo capítulos más largos, es que no eh agarrado demasiado inspiración y eso XD espero me disculpen y sin más que decir. Disfrútenlo.

*No es para gente sensible

*No es adecuada para menores de 15 años o 18 años

*No es para Súper Fangirl de Shadow (Porque me linchan de seguro :D)

*Los personajes utilizados aquí le pertenecen a SEGA.

*Todo hecho narrado es original y no es utilizado para fines de lucro además de no ser real.

**UN DIA NORMAL**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

… De repente Shadow dejaba de resistirse hasta el punto en que se quedo quieto.

.- ¿Shadow? – Pregunto Rouge intentando obtener una respuesta de este.

.-… ¿Sonic? – Respondió en pregunta aun sin moverse.

.- ¿Uh? Yes? – Pregunto Sonic un poco confundido.

.- ¿Podrías quitarte de enzima?... – Pidió.

.- ¿Para que vuelvas a hacer estupideces? Ni lo sueñes – Respondió.

.- Yo ni siquiera eh hecho nada, desperté y ya estabas sometiéndome ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Replico arto de la respuesta que recibió anteriormente.

.- ¿Cómo? – Dijo Rouge algo dudosa.

.- ¿Qué están sordos? – Se le acababa la paciencia. Sonic se levanto y lo dejo libre, Shadow se incorporo y se sacudió el polvo.

.- Entonces… ¿No recuerdas nada? – Pregunto Sonic curioso al captar la respuesta de Shadow.

.- ¿¡Que!? – Pregunto Knuckles dudoso, no entendía nada de lo que oía y veía en ese momento.

.- Claro que no, solo sé que tú me sometías sin razón aparente – Señalo a Sonic, luego movió un poco su brazo - Tengo el brazo acalambrado… - Se quejo un poco. Luego bajo la mirada y vio su cuerpo con sangre y algunas cortadas - ¿Pero que diablos paso?

.- Eso es lo que estamos tratando de descubrir – Respondió Knuckles.

.- Siéntate, iré por el botiquín de emergencias – Ordeno Rouge saliendo de la cocina.

En cuanto ella se fue el silencio reino por todo el lugar, Shadow hizo caso a Rouge y tomo asiento cruzando los brazos, Sonic y Knuckles solo se quedaron parados pensando un poco.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic's POV**

Nunca había pasado algo similar, por lo mucho nos golpeaba pero cuando había razones, ahora atentó contra su propia vida sin saber que lo hacía, esto es cada vez más confuso.

Si hay algo que me preocupa es que esto no lo podamos resolver antes de que pase algo peor.

.- Regrese, lamento la tardanza – Anuncio Rouge acercándose a Shadow con el botiquín que dijo que traería. Saco alcohol, algodón y unas vendas para curar las heridas de Shadow y haciéndole preguntas a lo cual el respondía con un "Estas loca" o "No lo sé"

Yo solo me quede mirando el suelo con los brazos cruzados aun pensando en que haría, y en como podríamos resolver esto. Y lo que es peor es que creo que en esto no solo Shadow estaba involucrado.

Por la mañana Shadow sufrió un cebero ataque de migraña, tanto que quedo inconsciente, pero no solo él lo sufrió, también Silver…. de la misma forma a Tails. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto… y no me gusta para nada…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. End Sonic's POV**

Se escucharon pasos en las escaleras, unos pasos muy tranquilos que bajan por ellas.

.- ¿Sera Silver? – Pregunto Rouge dudosa.

.- Tal vez, iré a ver – Respondió Sonic saliendo de la cocina y encontrándose con un medio adormilado Silver – Hi Silver – Saludo dedicándole una sonrisa simpática.

.- ¿Uh? … ah hola Sonic – Le devolvió la sonrisa.

.- ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto al ver que Silver parecía zombie.

.- Si… solo acabo de despertar es todo – Respondió dando un bostezo.

.- Hehe, cool

.- ¿Qué eran todos esos gritos y ruidos?... – Pregunto confundido.

.- Bueno… hubo un pequeño incidente, pero ya todo está en orden – Respondió Sonic – No te preocupes.

.- ¿Incidente? – Dijo confundido.

.- Te lo explicaremos luego, tu tranquilo.

.-… Está bien… - Se rindió aun sin entender nada.

.- Oh Silver, ya despertaste – Dijo Rouge saliendo de la cocina hacia la sala. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

.- Pues, bien – Respondió.

.- Me alegra mucho. Nos dieron un gran susto – Se quejo.

.- Hehe lo siento – Dijo algo avergonzado.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic's POV**

.- Rouge ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Pregunte, necesitaba decirle lo que pensaba.

.- Uh… claro – Me respondió.

.- Creo que… ohm… iré a la cocina… - Dijo Silver dejándonos a Rouge y a mi solos.

.- ¿De que quieres hablar? – Me dijo algo confundida.

.- No podemos decirles nada de lo que está pasando aquí – Comencé.

.- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó.

.- No estoy muy seguro, solo sé que esto tal vez podría ponerse peor si les decimos que es lo que está pasando. Primero tenemos que averiguar que sucede antes de que algo mas pase – Explique.

.- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Siguió cuestionándome.

.- Tengo un mal presentimiento – Respondí. – Por favor no comentes nada de lo que vimos ni lo que le paso a Shadow a nadie ni siquiera a el mismo.

.- Está bien, no te preocupes, no diré nada – Me respondió.

.- Gracias Rouge – Le agradecí ofreciéndole una sonrisa - Solo falta aclarárselo al terco de Knuckles – Me queje graciosamente que Rouge también dio una pequeña risita.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina luego de nuestra pequeña plática esperando que Knuckles no hubiera abierto la boca antes de explicárselo.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. End Sonic's POV**

Shadow seguía sentado en su mismo lugar con unas vendas en el torso y brazos, Knuckles seguía parado con los ojos cerrados para pensar más claramente y Silver había tomado asiento frente a Shadow jugando con su telequinesis levantando algunos cubiertos y dándoles vuelta.

.- Valla, esto sí es deprimente – Comento Rouge con una sonrisa – Hasta parece que alguien murió – Ante ese pequeño comentario Shadow golpeo la mesa y Silver dejo caer los cubiertos que estaba levantando. -… ¿Ocurre algo…? – Pregunto Rouge asustándose un poco.

.- Lo siento Rouge, no quise asustarte, me distraje un poco y deje caer los cubiertos – Se disculpo Silver algo avergonzado y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

.- Aun tengo el brazo acalambrado – Se defendió simplemente Shadow.

.-…ok… - Dijo una confundida Rouge. Luego tocaron la puerta.

.- Iré a ver – Dijo Sonic corriendo hacia la entrada y abriendo la puerta. – Hola Cream – Dijo contento al ver la carita sonriente de la ya mencionada Cream junto con su Chao Chesse

.- Hola señor Sonic – Saludo cortésmente.

.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunto Sonic con una sonrisa.

.- Los estaba buscando. ¿Quiere venir a una fiesta de té en mi casa? – Pregunto emocionada mientras Chesse le ofrecía una pequeña invitación.

.- Vamos a ver… - Dijo Sonic viendo la invitación. En ella venia, dirección, evento, hora y algunos dibujos hechos por ella misma.- ¡Claro que iré Cream! – Dijo emocionado.

.- ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias – Dijo muy alegre la pequeña conejita – Ah ¿Podría darle las demás a la señora Rouge y al señor Knuckles?

.- Claro ¿Por qué no? si quieres más invitados también están aquí Silver y Shadow ¿Te parece bien? – Pregunto Sonic.

.- Seria genial señor Sonic – Exclamo muy contenta entregándole cuatro invitaciones mas – Muchas gracias señor Sonic, lo espero en la fiesta – Se dio la vuelta y corrió feliz junto con Chesse.

.- ¡Ahí te veremos! – Grito Sonic y con una sonrisa volvió a entrar a la casa y dirigiéndose a la cocina mirando las invitaciones – Hey Rouge tienes correo – Llamo su atención.

.- ¿Correo? – Dijo algo confundida mientras Sonic le entregaba una de las invitaciones - ¿Fiesta de te? bueno, será divertido. – Dijo finalmente después de leer la invitación mientras Sonic le entregaba las demás a Knuckles, Silver y Shadow quien no se molesto en leer y solo puso la invitación volteada sobre la mesa…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Bueno aun sigue mas misterio en esta trama XD La verdad odio a Cream pero la tuve que poner por algunas razones (Se enteraran mucho mas tarde) Recuerden el comic sale en **Marzo**. Los veo el siguiente **martes**.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	6. Paranoia

N/A: Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien porque yo no XD eh tenido varios problemas tanto personales como laborales, la escuela me tiene a 100% y no me puedo atrasar, puff, espero me disculpen, bueno, sin mas que decir los dejo con el fanfic.

Dedicando este y los demás capítulos a:

Yami Arak mi mejor amiga y alguien a quien considero mi hermana mayor por varias cosas en parecido X3!

.Zombipunk o bueno el usuario rams the hedgehog aqui en Fanfiction. Es nuevo, porfavor lean su fanfic que esta buenismo y vean sus videos, aquí su profile: u/3686338/rams_the_hedgehog

Quienes estuvieron esperando este capitulo. Lo quiero mucho! X3!

**PARANOIA**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow's POV**

**.- **¡DEJAME EN PAZ!–Corría desesperado buscando una salida o algo que me sacara de esa escena de horror.

Tenía sangre en las manos así como marcas en el rostro mesclado con sudor, me ardía la garganta de tanto gritar y no dejaba de jadear por el cansancio de correr y correr. No encontraba salida alguna, pero tan solo quería alejarme de él, estaba cansado, y se me estaban acalambrando las piernas, pero yo tenía que seguir corriendo

.- ¿A dónde pensabas ir? ¿Eh? – Me detuve en seco, ¿Como me alcanzo tan rápido? en cuestión de segundos estaba frente a mí. – Vamos ¿Creías que llegarías lejos? – Soltó una risa macabra como las que ya había oído antes.

.- ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES? – Le grite ya arto comenzando a llorar de la desesperación, aunque el es idéntico a mi tiene la mente muy retorcida desde que lo vi disparándole repetidas veces a… a María…

.- Vamos, no te pongas así, no es para tanto – Me decía sínicamente como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo.

.- ¡SOLO ESTAS JUGANDO CONMIGO!

.- La vida es un juego… un juego que se juega solo… que a pesar de ser un juego lamentablemente no lo puedes reiniciar, es todo un juego sin fin, hasta que… – Hizo la figura de una pistola con su mano y se apunto a la cabeza simulando un disparo - ¡bang! Mueres, y termina el juego…

.- ¿Eso que quiere decir? tu… tú estás loco – Exclame desesperado, no entendía nada.

.- En eso te equivocas… NOSOTROS… estamos locos… - Me sonrió muy sínicamente…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.- ¡SHADOW! – Sentí un golpe en la cabeza llamado "zape" de parte de Sonic sacándome de mis pensamientos.

.-… ¿Que? – Me limite a contestar sin perder la cordura.

.- Ya que regresaste al planeta Tierra te lo preguntare de nuevo. ¿Vas a ir o no? – Me pregunto algo molesto.

.-… ¿A dónde? – Pregunte confundido mientras veía como Sonic se daba un golpe en la cara a modo de frustración.

.- Mírame… Cream-va-a-hacer-una-fiesta-en-su-casa…ahora ¿Vas a ir o no? –Me molesto esa forma de hablarme por lo que no tuve más remedio que…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Rouge's POV**

Había salido por algunas cosas para la fiesta de la pequeña Cream, en fin, regresando a mi casa abrí la puerta.

.-¡SHADOW! – Era Sonic, se oía molesto, deje las cosas que compre en uno de los sillones y me dirigí a la cocina donde lo había oído.

Me encontré con una escena de Sonic y Shadow peleando, Shadow aun sentado en la silla y Sonic sobre la mesa, ambos haciendo fuerza con las manos empujando al otro.

.- ¡BASTA! – Grite para llamar su atención lo cual conseguí y ambos se detuvieron - ¿Que esta pasando aquí? - Cuestione.

.- Este pedazo de imbécil me hablo como si estuviera tratando con un retrasado mental – Me respondió Shadow furioso haciendo su silla para atrás y subiendo los pies en la mesa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

.- Y este faker me escupió – Me sorprendí mucho.

.- Te ¿Qué? – Pregunte muy sorprendida.

.- Así como lo oyes, ¡Me escupió! – Y pude afirmarlo al ver su mejilla derecha, yo solo no podía creer que Shadow se ¨dignara¨ a escupirle a alguien.

.- Ok como sea, a ustedes dos no se les puede dejar ni 2 segundos solos porque ya están peleando…. Muy bien, ya es hora de ir a la fiesta que preparo Cream, ¿Van a venir o no?

.- ¡CARAJO TODOS SALEN CON LO MISMO! – Se levanto de la mesa muy bruscamente y salio de la cocina.

.- Pero que genio tiene – Me dijo Sonic molesto…. Lo cual entiendo muy bien su punto.

.- A estado de mal humor desde el incidente… Sonic…

.- Dime – Me miro confundido.

.- Estoy preocupada por el… normalmente es menos…

.- ¿Gruñón?

.- Jajajaja Si, además… con todo lo que paso... tengo miedo de que se salga de control…

.- No te preocupes Rouge – Intento animarme muy tranquilo con su distinguida sonrisa – Todo estará bien.

.- Gracias – Le sonreí igualmente.

.- Well… Is party time! Let´s go Rouge - Salió de la cocina a lo cual lo seguí feliz, ahora estaba mas tranquila.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow's POV**

Salí molesto de la cocina, no creí poder enojarme tanto como estoy ahora, a este nivel, ya estaba arto de bromas y estupideces, cansado de que me traten como me tratan y sin paciencia, bien, si quieren que valla a esa estúpida fiesta esa…. Iré a mi manera…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic´s POV**

Antes de ir a la fiesta de Cream quería verme ¨presentable¨ tal vez un poco, seria algo muy especial que organizo ella con tanto trabajo, así que iré bien.

Le pedí a Rouge usar su baño para poder arreglarme, me moje un poco las púas ya que al pelearme con Shadow me despeine de mas, me limpie la asquerosa baba de Shadow que seguía en mi mejilla… que asco… aun no entiendo como fue que me escupió… creo que es la primera vez que lo hace…. Yo que se, fue asqueroso.

Ya listo y bien arreglado (NA/ Si con a arreglado te refieres a que solo te mojaste las púas y te limpiaste la cara, no pues quedaste reluciente XD) Salí de la casa con Rouge, Silver y Shadow The Faker jeje hacia la fiesta de Cream.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Llegamos a casa de Vainilla y Cream donde en su patio estaba colocada una mesa y globos colgando de ella, una tetera, tazas, platos y algunos panecillos enzima.

.- Señor Sonic – Escuche detrás de mi, era Cream quien corría directo a mi, a lo cual la cargue amistosamente.

.- Wuau, quedo excelente – Le dije con una sonrisa.

.- Y lo hizo todo ella sola – Me aclaro Vainilla muy feliz además de que se le notaba orgullosa.

.- Really?, wuau Cream te luciste con esto – La baje con cuidado soltándola de mi abrazo.

.- Muchas gracias señor Sonic – Tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia la mesa – Venga siéntese, jejeje

.- Claro allá voy jaja – La seguí hasta la mesa como me dijo.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow´s POV**

Esto es una estupidez, todo es tan bobo y estúpido aquí, no debí a ver venido en primer lugar, puff, además, a ella ni la conozco, esto ya no tiene sentido para mi ja…

.- Vamos Shadow ven – Rouge tomo mi brazo y me acerco hacia la mesa – Aquí quédate sentado jaja – Como pudo me sentó a la fuerza, solo cruce mis brazos y mire hacia el suelo.

El pasto, ten verde y tan tranquilo, creo que era lo único que veía tranquilo, al alzar la mirada veía como Silver, Tails, faker y la niña… como se… a Cream jugaban a perseguirse, Rouge y el cabezota de Knuckles discutían entre si, Amy y al parecer la madre de Cream hablaban y en ocasiones reían, mientras yo solo los observaba algo lejos sentado aquí.

Volví a mirar el pasto ya que era mejor que ver a los demás, pero en cuanto baje la mirada vi como todo lo que era suelo ahora estaba de un color rojo algo intenso y veía como del punto que vi hace poco brotaba algo de ese liquido rojo, al parecer sangre, haciendo algunas burbujas de aire al salir.

Entre en pánico y me pare sobre un espacio vacío de la mesa aun mirando el suelo, escuche varios susurros a mi alrededor, no entendía nada de lo que me decían.

Seguí mirando como la sangre seguía brotando del suelo, pero, de repente comenzó a salir otra cosa además de sangre…

.- ¿Me extrañaste? – Era el tipo que se parecía a mí, el que estaba loco…

.- ¡MALDITA SEA DEJAME EN PAZ! – Saque la pistola que traje conmigo y le empecé a disparar, pero las balas no le hacían ningún daño, aun así, no deje de disparar. Empezó a reírse sínicamente - ¡ALEJATE DE MI! – Sentí como detrás de mi intentaban hacer que me detuviera pero no podía reaccionar.

.- ¿SHADOW QUE TE PASA? – Me gritaba Sonic intentando someterme.

.- no me TOQUES – Le di un codazo mero en la cara que hizo que cayera de la mesa al suelo, el cual ahora estaba normal, rápidamente mire de nuevo donde estaba disparando y solo veía varios agujero en el pasto además de un color negro por los disparos, sin que nadie viera volví a guárdame la pistola y me baje de la mesa viendo como todos atendían a Sonic, al parecer casi le rompo la mandíbula.

.- ¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA? – Tails se acerco a mi furioso por a ver tocado a Sonic.

.- EL ME PROVOCO – Me defendí con la verdad… supongo…

.- Vamos chicos tranquilícense no fue tan grave – Intervino Silver.

.- ¿Tan grave? Casi le rompe la mandíbula a Sonic, esta demente, y tu ni lo defiendas Silver que te podía golpear a ti también

.- Tranquilo Tails, hay que calmarnos.

.- Seguro lo que el señor gay diga – Por alguna razón… esas palabras no eran mías… me sentía controlado, no sabia que era lo que decía…

.-… ¿Qué… fue lo que dijiste…? – Silver se veía molesto… y entiendo el porque…

.- Tal vez quieras que nos sentemos, tomemos una tasita de te y pastelitos color rosa mientras cantamos juntitos y tal vez quieras besarme o algo ¿No señor gay? - Carajo pero ¿Que estoy diciendo?

.- HASTA AQUÍ – Me levanto con su telequinesis, y me azoto contra el suelo, como pude me levante lo mas rápido que pude y lo golpe en la cara haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre.

Tails se metió en nuestra pelea, todos contra todos, los demás comenzaron a gritarnos que nos detuviéramos, pero ninguno de nosotros les hacia caso.

Logre quitarme a los dos de encima y en un movimiento rápido saque mi pistola y empecé a apuntarla hacia ellos.

.- No se muevan o les ¡DISPARO! – Amenace cargando el arma, veía como todos, hasta Silver Tails, retrocedían de mi con una cara de susto.

.- Shadow por favor guarda esa cosa… - Me decía Sonic intentando convencerme.

.- No… - Respondí secamente, ya estaba arto de esto.

.- Por favor Shadow estas asustando a todos…

.- ¡CALLATE! – Apunte a la cabeza de Sonic – no son los únicos…- respondí en un susurro – cuando mas la necesitaba no estaba… estoy solo… no hay nadie que me detenga ahora.

.- Shadow tranquilízate – Sonic dio un paso hacia mi y yo por reflejo dispare al suelo frente a el quedándose en su lugar.

.- No se atrevan a acercarse… – Apunte mi pistola a mi cabeza cargándola a la vez - …o disparo… - Amenace, ya basta de seguir jugando.

.- Shadow, te… te podemos ayudar… pero por favor baja esa cosa – Rouge se veia asustada.

.- NO SOY UN IDIOTA… Ya no creo en sus mentiras… Ya no…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. End Shadow´s POV**

Todos estaban asustados, no sabían que hacer, que pensar ni como actuar, estaban totalmente paralizados. De repente Cream comenzó a acercarse a Shadow.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow´s POV**

Cream se acerco a mí con toda la seguridad del mundo…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. End Shadow´s POV**

.- No Cream ¿Que haces? Es peligroso quédate aquí – Le decía Sonic asustado.

.-Tranquilo señor Sonic…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow´s POV**

.-… el señor Shadow no me hará daño…

Ya lo veremos…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. End Shadow´s POV**

.- Yo confió en el, es una buena perso…

.- ¡CREAM! – Gritaron todo al unísono…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Lamento la tardanza de este capitulo, la escuela me tiene muy, muuuuy atareada. Acabando esto, quiero avisarles que el comic YA SE LANZO, esta en mi pagina de Deaviant ART en Ingles y en Español. Aquí la pagina en español en mí DA: gallery/36216164

Y además, hice un blog exclusivo para el fanfic, para los que no tengan cuenta en DeviantART y no puedan ver las censuras, aquí el blog: .mx/

Eso es todo, intentare continuarlo para subirlo la próxima semana martes. Hasta entonces.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	7. Cual es la diferencia

N/A: ¿Que onda? XD bueno se que hoy no es martes si no miércoles, pero es que si me seguía atrasando seguro me empalarían, me quemarían, y me tirarían a un rio cercano XD pero buuueee, ya no le demos vueltas al asunto y sigamos con este drama tan bueno…

**¿CUAL ES LA DIFERENCIA?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow´s POV**

.-… el señor Shadow no me hará daño…

Ya lo veremos…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. End Shadow´s POV**

.- Yo confió en el, es una buena perso…

.- ¡CREAM! – Gritaron todo al unísono…

Al ver una bala atravesándole el corazón a la pequeña conejita y cayendo en el suelo mientras su sangre salía con velocidad de su pecho.

.- ¡CREAM! – Vanilla fue al encuentro de su hija que yacía en el suelo, la tomo en brazos y la abrazo con fuerza mientras lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos con desesperación. Un ruido de algo metálico cayéndose al suelo se hizo presente.

.- ¿Qué eh hecho…? – Se cuestiono asombrado el erizo de colores sombríos. Observo sus manos detenidamente – Soy… soy un asesino… - Dijo para luego cerrar sus puños al igual que sus ojos con fuerza. Salió corriendo del lugar olvidando aquella arma de fuego en el suelo.

Todos rodeaban el cuerpo sin vida de la pequeña Cream, llorando su muerte. Sonic vio como Shadow salió corriendo de la escena. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la huida de Shadow pero una mano sostuvo su brazo impidiéndole el paso.

.- ¿A dónde vas? – Cuestiono Rouge con lágrimas en los ojos y un poco asustada.

.- Sera mejor que lo siga – Respondió sin más.

.- Pero… ¿Y si te hace daño?

.- Pero ¿Y si él se hace daño? No quiero perder a otro compañero… ya no… - Jalo su brazo para liberarse y salió corriendo dejando a Rouge preocupada junto con sus compañeros.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow´s POV**

¿Pero que hice? ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Soy un monstruo ¿En que pensaba cuando tome mi arma? La pistola… la deje… tengo que… no, no puedo regresar ahí, además, ¿Por qué pienso en la estúpida pistola? Mate a Cream, a una niña inocente, solo intentaba ayudar, ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Porque? Las lagrimas salen de mis ojos con desesperación mientras yo sigo corriendo por el bosque, esquivando cada tronco, cada rama, no importa, solo quería salir de ese lugar.

Tal vez G.U.N tiene razón, soy una amenaza para este mundo, lo siento María, no pude ni proteger a una simple niñita, y menos podre salvar a este planeta de su destrucción.

Demonios, acabo de tropezar cayéndome en un charco de lodo, me levanto y sigo corriendo como si nada. Ya no me importa a donde valla ni que me pase, desearía mejor desaparecer, así no lastimaría a nadie.

.- Pero esa es tu labor…

Me detuve al oír esa voz, la voz de ese maldito, nuestra voz sínica. Voltee para comprobar su presencia, ahí estaba con esa mirada de superioridad y una sonrisa sínica.

.- Valla que me saliste puñal, aun no puedo creer que YO el ser mas supremo de la humanidad sea TU, una mariquita bien hecha con moñitos rosas y muy chillona, je, eres patético, debería darte vergüenza el hecho de que…

.- ¡MATE A UNA PERSONA INOSCENTE! - Lo interrumpí ya frustrado de lo que me decía – Ella… solo quería ayudar… y la mate…

.-… ¿Y eso que? – Voltee a verlo confundido. – Una persona más una persona menos, ¿Y que? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?, cada día, una persona "inocente" muere en manos de un criminal, o en sus propias manos, encuentra su destino… el destino de morir y a eso… se le llama suicidio… Ahora, vas a dejar de llorar como si de eso se tratara la vida, la vida del ser más perfecto en la tierra no se vasa en llorar, de hecho, ni siquiera debe llorar, lo que debe de hacer es imponer respeto ante todo aquel que se interponga.

.- ¿Y como?... nadie obedece a alguien de la nada.

.- Matando.

.-…pero… eso…

.- Mejor que obedezcan con miedo a desobedecer con orgullo, ¿No crees?

.- ¡SHADOW!

Me di la vuelta al oír esa voz, es el Faker, pero… ¿Qué hace aquí? regrese la mirada a mi contraparte y este ya no estaba, me quede mirando un punto en la nada pensando en mi discusión con el…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic´s POV**

Corrí por todo el bosque buscando a Shadow, esto ya se salió de control, primero sufre de ataques intensos de migraña, después de cambios de identidad y alucinaciones raras, que es lo que está pasando, momento… ya lo encontré.

Me detuve detrás justo detrás de él… pero…. parece que estuviera hablando con alguien.

.- ¡MATE A UNA PERSONA INOSCENTE! – Grito con una voz desesperada. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

.- ¡SHADOW! – Le grite mientras retomaba mi paso hacia el, volteo a verme, se miraba confundido, regreso la mirada quedándose estático en su lugar.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow´s POV**

Intente parecer lo más normal posible limpiando mis lagrimas con mi mano derecha. Di un suspiro intentando parecer lo más relajado y tranquilo posible.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le cuestione en cuanto sentí su presencia a mi lado.

.- Viene a aclarar cosas, ¿Qué fue lo que…?

.- No lo sé – Le interrumpí, ya sabía lo que iba a preguntar, ¿Para que esperar si ya se la respuesta?

.- Enserio, algo está mal y necesito saber antes de que algo mas pase - Di un suspiro ante eso.

Tal vez al igual que todos piensa que soy una amenaza, no lo culpo, acabo de matar a una de sus amigas, sobretodo, la más pequeña del lugar, frente a sus ojos. Me senté recargándome en el árbol que tenia a un lado y aquel hizo lo mismo… maldito imitador…

.- No tengo nada, así que deja de preocuparte y fingir que te importa – Abrace mis piernas y recosté mi cabeza sobre ellas mirando hacia otro lado.

.- Que emo eres – Se burlo un poco, a veces pienso que es bipolar… - La seguridad y salud de mis amigos es muy importante para mí, por eso mismo te pregunto ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué sientes o que vez cuando haces ese tipo de cosas? – Suspire ante esas preguntas.

.- Nunca vas a dejar de insistirme… ¿Verdad? – Me sonrió como ya era su maldita costumbre. – Bien… - Dije sin más. – Lo que sucede… es que… - No sabía con que comenzar, la verdad, habían pasado muchas cosas desde el incidente del cuchillo, además… de mis sueños o mejor dicho pesadillas y frecuentes alucinaciones con se maldito.

.- Si quieres no me cuentes todo, solo lo que más te este afectando y provoqué todo esto – Así peor.

.-… Veras… eh estado… mas alterado de lo normal por… por la muerte de María… y… además… eh estado… teniendo una… una serie de pesadillas en donde… hay una persona muy parecida a mi… se podría decir que soy yo… solo que… me insulta, dice que haga cosas, me dice asesino… y… creo que él fue el motivo… de porque mate a Cream… - Sonic Solo se quedo cayado mirándome con algo de confusión.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic´s POV**

No soy terapeuta o psicólogo, pero sé que esto no es nada, NADA, normal y mucho menos común, eso de lo que me está hablando, sobre un "doble" suyo dentro de su cabeza no tendría nada de malo si no le hiciera hacer cosas como dice Shadow, y eso de que tal vez ese otro "doble" le hizo hacer lo que hizo hace un rato… esto ya es muy grave.

.- ¿Cómo que cosas te dice? – Pregunte queriendo saber más de su caso, el suspiro bajando un poco más la mirada.

.- Dice que… que… - Este no es el Shadow que conozco… pareciera como si… como si estuviese aguantando las ganas de llorar… - Que yo… yo fui quien la mato… que yo mate a María… que eso de que fue… bueno… solo fui yo…

.- … - No sabía que decir… al que tengo enfrente no es el Shadow de siempre… seguro eso lo está afectando demasiado para que actué de esa manera - … ¿Solo es eso…? - Pregunte un tanto nervioso de la respuesta.

.-… también… quiere que… como… ser "perfecto"… debo imponer "respeto"… y que solo lo tendré… matando… - Me congele al instante, Enserio necesita ayuda inmediatamente.

.- Shadow… mira… no tienes porque hacerle caso, es una alucinación y nada más que eso, es fuera de la realidad, y además, no por ser alguien perfecto tienes que imponer respeto, lo vas a obtener respetando a los demás, es el ciclo de dar y recibir, no necesariamente debes matar para eso, ¿Está bien? – Solo me miraba algo confundido.

.-Esta bien… g-gracias… - Eso si me asusta, no muchas veces lo oigo decirme eso, por lo general me insulta pero esto es nuevo, debe de estar desesperado, es mejor que siga vigilándolo a el tanto a Tails y a Silver.

.- All right, ahora debo irme, voy a ver si necesitan algo allá… Vainilla debe de estar muy mal… te dejo, si necesitas otra cosa solo búscame y recuerda no hacer cosas estúpidas – Le dije para luego yo salir corriendo del lugar.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow´s POV**

Salió corriendo dejándome en mi mismo lugar, de la nada comencé a sentirme algo extraño como si no pudiera controlarme…

.- Espero con ansias poder buscarte solo para verte morir… - Pronuncie para luego sonreír sádicamente… pero… esas palabras… no las dije yo…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Espero les haya gustado XD bueno, les recuerdo que hay paginas nuevas en Deviant ART sobre el Comic de esta aterradora trama muajajajaja. Aquí les dejo las páginas:

DeviantART (Solo verlo si tienen cuenta):sharia0the0hedgehog. deviantart gallery/36216164

Blog (No necesitan cuenta ni nada las paginas no están censuradas: tgotacomic. blogspot. mx/

Todo el link lo unen para que les salga. Nos vemos el próximo MARTES muajajaja!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	8. Masacre en el edificio GUN

N/A: EEEEEESSSS MARTES! XD (no la verdad es miércoles lo siento me atrase TT) bueno pero mejor continuemos con TGOTA El Fanfic más cerca de la muerte x0x! eeeempezemooooss XD

PS: Este capítulo lleva más contenido sangriento y explicito, no es mi culpa si se trauman ya se los advertí XP

**MASACRE EN EL EDIFICIO G.U.N.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow´s POV**

Diablos, diablos, diablos ¿Ahora que hago? no sé si estoy corriendo por mi libertad o solo por mas problemas, será mejor alejarme más. Estoy corriendo sin rumbo alguno, solo voy derecho por el bosque, se me están atravesando varias hojas, ramas e insectos, pero debo correr, jamás creí sentir el sentimiento del miedo, pero ahora, lo siento en todo mi ser, estoy jadeando demasiado, gracias a que se me acaba el aire por tanto correr, podría usar mis air-shoes para ir más rápido o una esmeralda para teletransportarme, pero no puedo, estoy asustado, sigo en shock por lo que acabo de vivir, mis manos siguen ensangrentadas y mi cara esta manchada de sangre mezclada con sudor, enserio estoy muy asustado, demasiado.

Momento… esto… ya lo había vivido… si… esa vez… en mi… sueño…

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_**.- **__¡DEJAME EN PAZ!____–Corría desesperado buscando una salida o algo que me sacara de esa escena de horror._

_Tenía sangre en las manos así como marcas en el rostro mesclado con sudor, me ardía la garganta de tanto gritar y no dejaba de jadear por el cansancio de correr y correr. No encontraba salida alguna, pero tan solo quería alejarme de él, estaba cansado, y se me estaban acalambrando las piernas, pero yo tenía que seguir corriendo_

_.- ¿A dónde pensabas ir? ¿Eh? – Me detuve en seco, ¿Como me alcanzo tan rápido? en cuestión de segundos estaba frente a mí. – Vamos ¿Creías que llegarías lejos? – Soltó una risa macabra como las que ya había oído antes._

_**FIN FLASH-BACK **__**(N/A: Principio del capítulo 6 Paranoia)**_

No puede ser verdad, si l soñé y se hizo realidad esta parte de mi sueño, significa que ¿Eso pasara en todos los demás? No, no puede ser verdad no. Me detuve por un momento…

.- ¿QUE PASA CONMIGO? – Grite eufórico a todo lo que daba.

Estaba desesperado, ya no puedo vivir así, ya no quiero sentir este dolor que me quema por dentro, arrasando con todo en un ardor extremo que casi no me deja respirar, desearía que todo fuera como antes, todo, antes de… el accidente… no, ya no quiero pensar en nada, o recordare más cosas que duelen en verdad… ya no soporto este miedo tan fuerte, no quiero vivir escondiéndome, ya no puedo, no puedo, solo quiero parar con todo esto sea como sea… DIABLOS, me caí en un charco, agh, y creo que me trague algo… que asco… no importa, voy a seguir corriendo hasta que encuentre un lugar al que nunca eh ido y nadie me busque… lo tengo…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic´s POV**

Me llamaron de emergencia desde la estación de policía ¿Ahora que quieren? se supone me dejarían en paz y ahora era a Shadow a quien llamaban no a mí, agh, ¿Por qué a mí? bueno no importa, si alguien me necesita ahí estaré.

Salí desde la casa de Amy, la lleve hasta ahí porque estaba demasiado alterada ya casi al punto de desmayarse, pero deje a Tails junto con ella para que ninguno este solo, también esta Silver con ellos, porque bueno, je, no tiene a donde ir, por lo general duerme en un hotel o algo así jaja.

Llegue a la estación de policía después de que me llamaron, llegue lo más pronto posible, me dijeron que era urgente y que Shadow no estaba y no respondía su comunicador. Lo único que me dieron fue un papel que decía:

"Necesitamos que veas el edificio de G.U.N"

No se para que pero ya voy en camino hacia allá, voy corriendo a la velocidad que acostumbro, ni tan rápido ni tan normal jajaja, oh valla, llegue antes de lo esperado… mm… para mí se ve normal pero… una de las ventanas… se ve un poco más oscura que las demás… conforme me estoy acercando se ve un poco más claro y también con la ayuda de los rayos del sol… no… puede… ser… eso… ¿Es sangre?... Diablos, necesito ir a ver eso…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow´s POV**

Lo sabia no la han quitado, hay una casa muy cerca de donde estoy casi por el área de donde están las demás casas de los amigos del Faker, hmph, Rouge le pidió a… bueno, les pidió una casa para mi, supuestamente para cuando la necesitara, dijo que estaría amueblada y lista para cualquier emergencia o lo que sea podre refugiarme ahí mientras pasan las cosas.

Por fin llegue a esa tal casa, mmm, no se ve tan "maltratada" a pesar de que nunca la eh visto, solo la identifique porque en la parte de arriba de la puerta está mi nombre, eso es todo… diablos, esta con llave y la maldita llave al parecer la tiene Rouge… bueno lo haremos a mi manera…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic´s POV**

Llegue a la puerta del inmenso edificio de la G.U.N necesito justificar lo que vi, solo que la puerta está cerrada… no importa, lo arreglo en un segundo, comencé a hacer mi spindash para así atravesar la gran puerta, lo cual conseguí con éxito, todo está oscuro así que me dispuse a buscan un apagador.

Camine a ciegas intentando tocar algún mueble o algo para más o menos ubicarme, estoy tropezando con varias cosas, parecen cajas o costales, no sé, y el suelo lo siento algo extraño.

¡AJA! encontré el apagador… se siente algo húmedo y… pegajoso… bueno, no importa, tire del apagador y el lugar comenzó a iluminarse lo cual me cegó por un momento, después de que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz… sentí que me estaba dando un infarto…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow´s POV**

Después de darle varias patadas a la puerta logre abrirla, por suerte no se rompió más que la cerradura, pero la puedo componer, así que no importa.

Encendí las luces de la habitación y esta se ilumino dejando ver en primer lugar una sala con unos sillones en el centro rodeando una pequeña mesa, detrás de estos sillones y aun lado de las escaleras para el segundo piso, se encontraba un librero, lleno de , valla la redundancia, de libros, bueno, me podre entretener por lo menos, cerré la puerta y fui directo hacia donde se supone debería de haber una cocina, y así era, estaba muy limpia y tenía todo, un refrigerador, un microondas, una mesa con 3 sillas y además… ¿Comida? desde cuando hay… ahora entiendo los pequeños viajes que hacia Rouge, al parecer ella cambiaba la comida para que no se echara a perder, bueno… está bien… me quedare aquí hasta que sepa que hacer… mientras tomare un baño… lo cual estoy seguro de que lo habrá en el piso de arriba…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic´s POV**

No sé si me desmayaría, gritaría o me daría un ataque al corazón… esto… es algo que nunca, pero nunca habría visto en la vida… las cosas con las que chocaba… eran cuerpos… cuerpos de los agentes de G.U.N ensangrentados… fríos… y en el suelo… comencé a sentir nauseas, esto… es horrible.

La mayoría de los cuerpos están desmembrados… sin un brazo… una pierna… degollados… de todo… era un camino sin fin… todo el suelo estaba cubierto de rojo, mire mi mano que aun estaba en el apagador, este estaba lleno de sangre, eso era lo que sentía, mi guante también se lleno de ese liquido carmesí, retire enseguida la mano del apagador y pude observar que una mano que estaba ensangrentada había apagado las luces, estaba la marca en la pared, pero… ¿Quién?.

Vi el suelo y encontré huellas haciendo un camino hacia las escaleras, las seguí sin más y mientras subia por las escaleras vi en la pared que la mano del asesino se deslizaba dejando una gran línea de sangre en ella, sentí un gran escalofrió.

Llegue al segundo piso y paso lo mismo que en el primero, todo el ambiente que había en ese lugar era sangriento muy solitario, varios cuerpo esparcidos por el lugar, unos sin partes del cuerpo, otro con varios disparos, era una típica escena de terror, vi la puerta del elevador que tenía un nota.

"Cerradas las instalaciones a partir del 3er piso en adelante"

Seguro que si, estaban bloqueadas las escaleras, tal vez mantenimiento nada mas, igual que todo, la nota estaba ensangrentada. Fui directo a la habitación que vi mientras corría, quería ver que paso en esa habitación, tuve que retiras varios cuerpos que me impedían la entrada, al hacerlo me dieron muchos escalofríos y ganas de vomitar, no soportaba ver algo así, es muy traumante y sea quien allá sido, era un demente total, alguien que padece de sus facultades mentales y se deja llevar por el odio y el dolor, tal vez allá sufrido un trauma parecido a lo que hizo aquí, tal vez mataron a alguien a quien amaba o presencio la muerte de varias personas, no lo sé, pero si lo vivió, a de ver sido horrible para el al tomar venganza así.

Ya con la entrada desbloqueada tire de la enorme puerta de metal ahora bañado en tonos carmesí, al ver la habitación no tenia luz pero la ventana reflejaba algo de ella, lo pude ver algo claro, la mayoría de la ventana estaba teñida de rojo y la habitación tenía un aspecto muy tétrico y macabro para mi, tente la pared de al lado para buscar algún apagador el cual encontré y al igual que el del piso de abajo se sentía húmedo y pegajoso, se me empezó a erizar la piel demasiado, pero tenía que investigar quien había sido el responsable de esto.

Al encender la luz la habitación se ilumino dejando ver un gran escritorio y detrás una silla, pero, con un cadáver en ella, era… el jefe de la G.U.N lo reconozco, pero… esto es algo mucho más macabro.

Tenía una daga clavada en la frente con una nota, las manos sobre el escritorio igual clavadas al escritorio por dagas, marcas en el cuello de que lo estrangularon y además… le… sacaron los ojos… solo se veía un hueco negro donde deberían de estar cubiertos de sangre, esto es horrible, quería correr pero mis piernas no responden, pero ya no me puedo echar para atrás… debo investigarlo todo…

Di un paso hacia el frente queriendo avanzar hacia el cadáver pero de pronto sentí como si una gota de "agua" me callera justo en la mejilla izquierda, toque mi mejilla y vi mi mano, era sangre, me callo una gota de sangre, alcé la mirada para ver su procedencia y vi que en el techo estaba escrito algo con sangre, se veía muy claro y decía.

"Gracias por la visita y vuelve cuando quieras **MORIR**"

Así estaba y hasta remarcada esa palabra, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo de nuevo, regrese la mirada hacia el cadáver y me acerque a él retirándole la nota de la frente, me dio mucho pánico así que la retira rápidamente y le di la espalda para no verlo de nuevo, tome la nota entre mis manos y comencé a leer:

"Acabo de cumplir mi venganza, lo que un día prometí ahora lo cumplí, esto ya no es un juego, esto va enserio, los que siguen serán todos los patéticos humanos de este mísero planeta, quienes se pudren con sus estúpidas vidas mientras saludan al sol con las manos llenas de pecados, eso no es vida, y estoy listo para ayudarlos a lo que están destinado… a **MORIR"**

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Escuche hablar a alguien detrás de mí pero… esa voz a conozco. Me di la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba…

.- S-Shadow… - Era el… estaba recargado de la silla donde estaba el cadáver mirándome seriamente, sus ojos no parecen los mismo, están dilatados y mas rojos que nunca, su cuerpo está manchado de sangre al igual que sus manos y su rostro.

.- Me sorprende verte en una casa de terror… ahora responde ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me siguió cuestionando con una mirada demasiado seria y enojada.

.- Me enviaron a investigar lo que paso aquí, se supone te mandarían aq ti pero no contestabas tu comunicador y…

.- ¿Sabes donde esta? – Me interrumpió.

.- ¿Perdón?

.- ¿Sabes donde esta mi comunicador? – Ahora de que diablos habla.

.- No, no sé.

.- Mmm me lo suponía… - Comenzó a caminar acercándose a mí a lo cual yo solo retrocedía.

.- ¿Shadow tu… hiciste esto…? – Se detuvo en seco a un metro de mi y luego comenzó a reírse como si nada.

.- Tal vez si, tal vez no, eso lo decides tu jajaja – De pronto se puso demasiado serio - ¿Qué harás? me entregaras a la policía… ¿Eh?, para que me metan a un manicomio donde me tengan que drogar cada mísero segundo ¿Eh?, drogarse no estaría mal, me estarías haciendo un gran favor, o tal vez la cárcel, donde e golpearían, matarían o violarían ¿Verdad? eso seguro te gustaría pero no tanto como yo, a mi nadie, NADIE me puede tocar… y mucho menos matar… e ahí tu ejemplo – Señalo el cuerpo de la silla, eso lo afirmaba todo, el hizo esto.

.- Demonios Shadow ¿Porque lo hiciste?

.- Venganza… además… soy un ser perfecto, yo no trabajo con mis enemigos y mucho menos voy a tener amigos ni aliados, no soy un juguete… ya no mas… - De pronto desapareció, al parecer solo se tele transportó.

Maldita sea… ya no hay opción… Shadow necesita ayuda urgente si no… lo van a matar…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Espero les haya gustado porque yo lo ame XD bueno, me esforcé mas en este capítulo y lamento si hoy no es martes TT buaaa pero bueno espero lo sigan leyendo que esto ya casia acaba XD chan chan chan.

A y quiero agradecer a mi fiel lector XD Rams The Hedgehog un gran amigo y escritor gracia spor tus reviews bro XD

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	9. Mi vida tranquila

HEY WHAT'S UP?! Eh regresado con otro capítulo de TGOTA lo iba a subir el martes pero me atrase en el capitulo y pensaba subirlo la próxima semana pero mande todo al carajo así que lo subo hoy martes XD, bueno no los dejo esperando y que disfruten el capitulo w!

**MI VIDA TRANQUILA**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic´s POV**

Después de lo ocurrido me di la vuelta y salí de ese lugar pero mientras bajaba las escaleras resvale con la sangre que había en ellas y fui directo al suelo cayéndome en uno de los miles de charcos de sangre que había en todas las instalaciones, algunos habrían entrado en pánico al entrar en un edificio lleno de cadáveres para después encontrarse con el asesino el cual es tu rival y al parecer tiene problema psicológicos muy graves y luego poder irte y al final caerte de colmo en un charco de sangre, pero eso a mí ya no me pasa, al entrar si sentí un pánico muy intenso, pero siempre mantengo la calma, no puedo alterarme ni bajar la guardia por nada, siempre tengo que estar atento a todo, no por deber, si no por impulso, así ah sido mi vida.

Tranquilo me levante y camine hacia la puerta saliendo del edificio totalmente cubierto de sangre, el edificio se quedó con las luces prendidas, les haría un favor a lo que investiguen este caso, no quiero que sientan lo que yo sentí cuando busque aquel apagador.

Con el cuerpo aun ensangrentado e importándome un comino mi fui caminando tranquilamente hacia la estación de policías donde seguramente me estarían esperando, ¿Por qué me voy caminando? simple, ya que Shadow es el culpable y a juzgar los accidentes que hemos tenido con él, sé que no lo hace con intensiones, algo o alguien lo controla o simplemente no puede controlarse el mismo, algo le pasa pero no estamos seguros de que, así que lo dejo escapar lo más lejos que pueda, tal vez me meta en problemas con esto pero sé que si me voy corriendo a las oficinas lo encontraran más rápido y no esperaran ninguna explicación, en cuanto lo vean seguro lo mataran, y no quiero perder a otro compañero, así mientras ellos buscan a Shadow yo igual lo busco por un camino distinto, no para entregarlo, si no para ayudarlo, porque sé que aunque lo esconda tiene miedo de lo que pasa consigo mismo, como lo que paso en nuestra última charla, es mi deber ayudarlo.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow´s POV**

Después de tomar un baño ya que tenia sudor, lodo y sobretodo sangre, quede muy limpio, ya no me sentía tan preocupado, al parecer necesitaba relajarme un poco, así que mande todo al demonio y me puse a inspeccionar mejor la casa. Fui directo a la cocina y tome una botella de agua que había en el refrigerador, en verdad todo lo que a ocurrido me tenia totalmente agotado, le di unos cuantos tragos a la botella y luego la deje en la mesa, después recorrí todo el librero, habían títulos interesantes ya algunos que anteriormente había leído.

Si, si leo, no creerán que mientras no estoy en una misión o no hago nada me la paso durmiendo y tragando hasta que llega la hora de hacer algo ¿No?, leo y me ejercito en mis tiempos libres, obviamente no necesito ejercitarme ya que tengo un poder inimaginable, pero es más entretenido que estar pegado a una pantalla viendo estupideces mientras me hundo en un sillón o una cama como vil holgazán.

Tome uno de los libros y lo hojee un poco para ver que tanto lleva escrito, era un libro un poco grueso pero no tanto para exagerar, me intrigo un poco el titulo "El ladrón de arte" pero al fin y al cabo de eso se trata el titulo, para que te intrigue y te lleve a leerlo.

Me senté en uno de los sillones y comencé a leer tranquilamente en medio de un silencio absoluto ignorando todo aquello que me rodeaba.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic´s POV**

Después de un largo camino que se me hizo eterno mientras caminaba, al fin llegue a la estación de policías, antes de entrar di un suspiro, abrí la puerta y entre, me di cuenta de que Amy estaba hablando con uno de los policías además de que se estaba agarrando el cuello como si algo le hubiera pasado en el cuello.

.- Jefe regreso – Escuche que decía uno de los oficiales.

Luego todos voltearon a verme incluyendo a Amy, yo solo di una pequeña sonrisa pero el silencio gobernó el lugar, yo me quede estático por lo que pasaba.

.- ¿S-Sonic…? – Escuche a Amy con una voz algo temblorosa.

.- Si, ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunte dudoso, en eso Amy cayó al suelo desmayada, el oficial que estaba con ella la ayudo a levantarse mientras los de mas se acercaban a mí.

.- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Me pregunto el jefe de la policía quien estaba en shock.

.- Nada, solo fui a investigar lo que me pidieron... ¿Por qué?

.- ¿Cómo que porque? Estas empapado de sangre – Oh… lo había olvidado…

.- Ah esto, no es nada jeje.

.- ¿Te heriste o algo parecido?

.- Emm no exactamente – Baje las orejas y hable con una voz algo seria.

.- Sonic ¿Qué encontraste? – Me interrogo el jefe de la policía. Me quede en silencio un rato mientras acomodaba las palabras sin decir que Shadow fue el culpable lo cual me resulto difícil…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow´s POV**

Seguí leyendo por un buen rato, en un silencio absoluto, solo estaba el libro y yo, nadie más, ni siquiera mi propia locura, era demasiado relajante.

Comencé a sentir algo de sueño, todo lo que ah pasado, el baño que me di y este pacifico silencio aumentaban mis ganas de descansar, estaba a punto de rendirme ante mi cansancio hasta que recordé algo. Si me duermo tal vez pase lo de los últimos días, tendré alucinaciones y ganas de matar a alguien sin quererlo. Me di un par de cachetadas para despertarme, lo logre, bueno, un poco.

Dejando el libro sobre el sillón me levante y tome varios muebles de la sala para ponerlo frente a la puerta, luego fui directo a todas las habitaciones que tenían una ventana y como pude puse muebles para taparlas, así si volvía a tener ese tipo de alucinaciones me costara un poco de trabajo salir.

Después de asegurarme de que todo pudiera estar bien volví a mi lectura, pero no dure mucho para caer dormido.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic´s POV**

Después de darle una gran explicación no logre mi objetivo: Termine diciendo que me había encontrado con Shadow en un estado mental critico, eso basto para que empezaran a sospechar de él y que se empezaran a mover, uno de los oficiales me ofreció una toalla para quitarme el exceso de sangre que tenía en el cuerpo, Amy había vuelto en sí y estaba sentada mirándome fijamente, yo solo ignoraba su mirada acosadora.

.- Sonic… dime algo… - Me llamo Amy a lo cual voltee a verla algo confuso. – Tú crees… que… enserio este pasando algo muy malo… ¿No?

.- Amy yo…

.- ¿Por qué actúan tan raros?

.- ¿De que hablas? – Cuestiones, "Actúan"… significa que hay otro…

.-… Tengo que hablar contigo… en privado… - Se levanto y camino hacia una de las oficinas que había ahí, yo hice lo mismo siguiéndola, después de asegurarnos de que nadie nos viera entrar, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados rastreando a Shadow, cerramos la puerta con llave con nosotros adentro.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow´s POV**

¿Por qué me dormí? ¿Por qué me dormí? ¿Por qué me dormí?...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Y este es el final del capítulo 9 XD LOL! Lamento la tardanza pero espero continuarlo, porque se acerca el capítulo final, más allá de la muerte muajajaja. Bueno los veo la próxima semana.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	10. El fin de un comienzo

The Ghost Of The Angels (TGOTA) Fanfic

Parte 1

Shadow's Frenzy

CAPITULO FINAL

**EL FIN DE UN COMIENZO**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic´s POV**

Después de a ver hablado con Amy salimos de esa oficina, tuve que tranquilizar a Amy antes de salir, había estallado en lagrimas ahí adentro después de lo que me conto, en realidad estaba asustada, le dije que debíamos encargarnos de lo que es mas peligroso ahora, Shadow.

Vimos como los oficiales de la policía cargaban sus armas, municiones, llamaban a que trajeran las patrullas, nunca en mi vida había visto tanto armamento, solo pensaba en que Shadow pudiera a ver escapado para ir a buscarlo y ayudarlo con su problema mental.

.- Sonic ¿Podría venir con nosotros? – Asentí a su pregunta totalmente decidido. Después de todo si no los acompañaba no podría ejecutar lo que tengo planeado.

.- Yo también iré – Adiós a mi plan…

.- Señorita Amy no puede…

.- Dije que yo iré – Afirmo Amy sacando su martillo amenazando al oficial.

.- Lo que ordene… - Dicho esto Amy guardo de nuevo su martillo.

Nos ordenaron subiéramos a las patrullas, Amy subió, pero yo me negué, odio esas cosas son demasiado lentas.- Yo iré por mi cuenta, puedo recorrer mas perímetro – Me limite a contestarles. Las patrullas comenzaron a moverse al igual que yo, comencé a correr y al asegurarme que las patrullas ya no me veían di una vuelta para buscar a Shadow por mi cuenta.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow´s POV**

Había tomado una siesta, por así decirlo, después de a verme asegurado de que todo estuviera bien cerrado, después de media hora desperté, pensaba que despertaría en medio de una pesadilla, pero por fortuna no fue así, vi a mi alrededor, no había nada fuera de lo normal, vi al frente, nada, vi hacia atrás, nada, vi a mi izquierda donde estaba la puerta, nada, vi a mi derecha… jamás debí voltear a la derecha…

Ahí estaba, parado con la mirada en el suelo como si buscara hormigas, podría verse reflejada en su cara algo de sangre, tenia su dedo índice el cual estaba ensangrentado en la pared, lo bajo lentamente haciendo una línea de sangre. En cuanto lo vi me levante rápidamente del sillón donde me encontraba y retrocedí.

.- María, María, soy como un gran idiota…. María, María soy un gran idiota… María, María, todos los días te veo sufrir… María, María, deberías morir…- Repetía mientras hacia esa línea de sangre en la pared, esas frases no las pronunciaba como si estuviera hablando… mas bien… como si estuviera cantando… una horrible, macabra y tétrica canción… me congele al oír esas palabras en un canto, mas por tener el nombre de María.

Comenzaba a hartarme, ya no soportaba esa canción, intente cubrirme los oídos y me di cuenta, que esa canción parecía provenir de mi cabeza porque no disminuía, pero lo veía a él cantando, voces comenzaron a inundar mi cabeza, era horrible, muchas voces decían "Muere" o "Aquí estoy" también "Eres un estorbo" "Amenaza" "¿Puedo matarte?", fueron las frases que alcancé a escuchar, lo demás era borroso, con interferencia o solo gritos de dolor, de agonía y risas sínicas y macabras de niños y niñas, ya no lo soportaba….

.- ¡BASTA!

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic´s POV **

Recorrí un gran perímetro del bosque buscándolo, habían algunas huellas de él, en cuanto las veía las borraba para hacer mas difícil la tarea de los policías y me dieran mas tiempo para encontrarlo.

No perdía ningún detalle, pero aun así parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Me detuve un momento, mire a mi alrededor y comencé a pensar con claridad.

Analicemos esto: Si tuvieras un problema mental, donde un personaje ficticio que se hace pasar por tu clon diciendo que es tu locura misma y además ese clon tuyo controla lo que escuchas, vez o sientes y estuvieras desesperado, ya no querrías que nada sucediera ni lastimaras a alguien… ¿Dónde estarías?

¿Con Rouge? … no, me parece ilógico, además, ya nos hubiera llamado… me parecería lo mas razonable si se escondiera debajo de un tronco jajaja… espera… ¡Lo tengo!

Comencé a correr de nueva cuenta con el lugar en la mente, ya tenia claro donde podría estar.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow´s POV**

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme por tantas voces que escuchaba, mi mareo fue en aumento, solo lo vea a él con la mano en la pared cantando y la mirada en el suelo, lo veía todo borroso, por mi mareo me tropecé con varios objetos, algunos sensibles que se rompían al caer. Pausa, todo seso de un segundo al otro, las voces ya no estaban mire hacia la pared, el ya no estaba, ahora todo era silencio absoluto, me sentí un poco mejor, aliviado, vi en el suelo varias cosas rotas que gracias a mi mareo tire por accidente, comencé a respirar agitadamente y di un paso hacia atrás recargándome en una pared, sentía mucha desesperación, mi respiración aun no era normal, puse la mano sobre una pequeña mesita que estaba por ahí.

**CRASH! **

.- Maldita sea… volví a romper algo… - Cerré el puño y con fuerza golpee la pared en la que me recargaba.

.- ¡MALDITA SEA! .- Repetí con furia para luego dejarme caer sentándome en el suelo aun recargado de la pared.- ¿Como empezó esto?... – Comencé a golpear mi cabeza levemente contra la pared volviendo los golpes más fuertes cada segundo.

Me detuve al sentir algo liquido que bajaba hacia mi cuello, puse su mano sobre este para cerciorarme de lo que era, sangre, de mi cabeza emanaba algo de ella por aquellos golpes, dando un suspiro mire hacia el techo y sentí como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, siempre guardaba ese sentimiento de tristeza y desesperación, pero ahora estoy solo, puedo hacer lo que sea, aun llorando me levante y con los puños cerrados comencé a golpear la pared repetidas veces sin detenerme por nada.

.- ¿Cómo fue que paso, esto? ¡ ¿COMO?! .-Me decía a mi mismo aun golpeando la pared con fuerza.

De mis nudillos sentí como algunos pedazos de pared se desplomaban a cada golpe que daba, me puse a pensar en como fue que paso todo esto, como empezó, por mas que intentaba recordar nada venia a mi mente en ese momento, estaba frustrado, cansado de sentir pena, dolor y culpa a la vez.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic´s POV**

Ya casi llegaba, espero ir en el camino correcto Rouge me lo había comentada, debe de estar cerca de aquí, de pronto escucho lo que no quería oír, las sirenas de las patrullas, estaban cerca de donde estaba, debía desviarlos, di la vuelta y vi a la patrulla dando la vuelta en donde estaba, me había quedado parado viendo a la patrulla, les hice unas señas para que doblaran hacia el lado contrario de donde yo iba a ir, fingí que corría hacia el lugar que les indique, bien, funciono, comenzaron a seguirme, aumente mi velocidad para volverlos a perder y de nuevo darme la vuelta hacia donde iba a ir, espero que no haya hecho nada estúpido….

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow´s POV**

Después de admirar mis manos cubiertas de sangre al igual que la pared decidí sentarme en una esquina, me quede ahí sentado, con las piernas dobladas y mis brazos cruzados sobre ellas para apoyar mi cabeza, por un momento ya no quería sentir nada, ni ver, oír o sentir algo, ya no quería, todos dicen que hay que disfrutar la vida, porque vida solo hay una… pero yo ya no puedo con esto, si quieren que me muera bien, esperare a que esto me consuma y me mate al instante…

.- ¿Shadow? – Escuche esa dulce voz de nuevo frente a mi, sorprendido alce la mirada, era ella, María. – ¿Te sientes bien? – Me pregunto algo preocupada.

.- Yo… - Comencé a titubear, empecé a sentir una gran tristeza dentro de mi provocando que las lagrimas salieran de nueva cuenta sin poder evitarlo – Ya no quiero esto… ya no lo soporto… - Confesé ya arto y aun llorando, sentí como su mano se posaba sobre mi hombro.

.- Tranquilízate Shadow, debes ser fuerte, tu siempre has sido fuerte.

.- Pero ahora no, ya no tengo porque ser fuerte, estoy arto, arto de ver a gente morir, arto de ese maniático que solo me hace sufrir, arto de sentir todo esto.

.- Ya no quieres sentir… ¿Verdad? – Su tono de voz cambio a una un poco seria, la mire y ella estaba como la describí, se veía seria aun mirándome. – Si ya no quieres sentir… ya se lo que haremos.

.- ¿Qué? – Comente incrédulo, María se volteo y tomo una pequeña caja negra que se encontraba en el suelo y me la ofreció, tome la caja con cuidado y la abrí, en cuanto vi su interior la solté provocando que su contenido saliera de la caja. Una revolver magnum 500 con una bala eran el contenido.- ¿Qué es esto…?

.- Un juego… lo llaman ruleta rusa…

.- ¿La ruleta? – Conozco ese juego, un juego suicida que se juega entre dos personas, la bala se coloca en uno de los depósitos de carga, se le da vuelta, lo colocas en tu sien y disparas, si no te toca la bala, sigue el juego hasta que uno de los dos muera…

.- Tranquilo Shadow, no le pondremos la bala, esa se quedara en la caja – Dicho esto cerro coloco la bala en la caja y la cerro y tomo el arma .- No pasa nada mira .- Me dijo mientras cargaba la pistola, la ponía en su sien y disparaba, solo un sonido de metal contra metal se hizo escuchar, ante su acción me quede congelado.- Ahora inténtalo tu, es divertido, te hace ser mas fuerte .- Me ofreció el arma, yo solo la tome, mi mano temblaba ante el contacto de esa arma y lo que acababa de ver…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic´s POV**

Por fin, llegue, a Shadow le habían dado una casa para cuando la necesitara, si quería estar solo tal vez este aquí adentro, me acerque a la puerta con la esperanza de que el estuviera ahí y me dispuse a tocar la puerta.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow´s POV**

Puse aquella arma sobre mi sien izquierda después de a verla cargado, sentí el contacto del metal frio sobre mi sien, me dio un escalofrió, cuando ya iba a "disparar" escuche como la puerta sonada, alguien me llamaba.

.- ¿Shadow? ¿Estas ahí? – Era la voz de Sonic, yo solo me quede mirando la puerta con duda, ¿Cómo me encontró? ¿Sabe que estoy aquí? ¿Por qué me esta buscando?

.- Estamos jugando – Escuche que María se dirigía a Sonic, tal vez el no la escucharía, es muy probable que no.- o ¿quieres jugar tu también? Solo que tenemos un problema, la puerta esta atascada.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic´s POV**

.- Estamos jugando o ¿quieres jugar tu también? Solo que tenemos un problema, la puerta esta atascada – Escuche que Shadow me decía, su voz sonaba un poco… alegre y dulce pero con su misma voz gruesa… genial, ahora tiene problema de orientación sexual… pero… como que "estamos" con quien estará el… espera… ¿Atascada?

.- Shadow abre la puerta- Ordene, creo que esta teniendo otro ataque.

.- ¿Por qué?... este juego es para dos, no puedes entrar… cuando la ronda termine será tu turno si quieres.

.- ¿Por qué dices eso Shadow, con quien estas?

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow´s POV**

Pero… yo no lo dije, fue María… tal vez se esta confundiendo.

.- Vamos Shadow, si no, no acabaremos con el juego.

.- ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! – Escuche como Sonic intentaba abrir la puerta desesperadamente, escuche como se preparaba para hacer un Spin Dash (Ya lo conocen es el movimiento que Sonic y yo hacemos de vez en cuando, giramos a una gran velocidad como si fuéramos unas esferas)

.- Va a interrumpir nuestro juego… - Vi a María un poco triste, así que apunte la pistola a mi sien totalmente seguro, ella solo me miro un poco sorprendida.

.- Lo hago porque te amo María… - Dispare…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic´s POV**

Me prepare para hacer un Spin Dash y derribar la puerta para abrirla y…

**¡POW!**

Un disparo fue lo que escuche y luego como si algo cayera al suelo levemente. Pensé en lo peor e hice mi Spin Dash, logre atravesar la puerta, una escena de Shadow asustado y temblando en una esquina sosteniendo una pistola y un agujero en el suelo inundo mi mente antes de ver el cuerpo de Shadow en el suelo y con la pistola en la mano, no pude ver de su pecho para arriba, un mueble me tapaba la vista, pero pude ver como la sangre aumentaba en el suelo debajo de Shadow, corrí hacia donde estaba y lo vi todo, mis pupilas se dilataron, abrí la boca y di un paso hacia atrás aun mirando lo que ahora era el cuerpo sin vida de Shadow, esa escena de mi amigo, de mi rival fue demasiado para mi, grite, grite como nunca antes había gritado, la muerte de Cream me impacto mas la masacre de los de la GUN pero esto rebasa los limites, si hubiera tenido solo un minuto mas para a ver atravesado la puerta el estaría vivo… pero no… en su lugar tiene la cabeza casi destrozada por el disparo… la sangre no cesaba, había retrocedido tanto que me tope con la otra pared, al sentirla me deje caer levemente sin retirar la mirada de Shadow.

Escuche sirenas acercarse, no me dio importancia, mi shock no me dejaba casi ni respirar, todo se volvió negro después…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic's POV 1 semana después**

Me encuentro en plena lluvia aun lado de mis más queridos amigos y frente a mí… el ataúd de mi único gran rival… Shadow The Hedgehog… te deseo lo mejor en la otra vida…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE FANFIC**

Un gran agradecimiento a los que tuvieron la paciencia para esperar hasta el final, los que quieran seguir leyendo esta trama (recuerden esta fue la primera de tres partes) pueden hacerlo que un hay mucho que ver.

GRACIAS A TODO FANFICTION Y A SUS USUARIOS

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	11. Prologo, avance

**PROLOGO/AVANCE**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

.- Hehe, necesito mas, mas, mucho mas hehe.

_Esto ya se volvió mi vida entera, no puedo evitarlo, solo la muerte me separara de esta adicción._

.- NO NECESITO AYUDA YO ESTOY BIEN Y SI TENGO QUE MATARTE PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAS LO HARE.

_Todo por verla todos los días, así cambio mi vida en solo un día._

.- ¿Estas bien?

.- Si… pero… aun me duele un poco… creo que necesitare una dosis mas fuerte…

_Uno ya cayo… tal vez vamos por el segundo… la muerte de Shadow a cambiado todo y ahora nadie confía en mis acciones._

.- SOLO UN POCO MAS

_Mi mente es controlada por esas dosis como si fuera un títere, las patillas y las inyecciones se sienten…. Tan bien…_

.- ¿Te sientes bien? Tus ojos están rojos y te vez algo decaído.

.- No es nada, tal vez un resfriado, si tomo alguna medicina tal vez me cure.

_Ahora robo y soy capaz de matar por conseguirla…_

_No se si te esté fallando o lo esté haciendo bien cada dosis es un segundo mas para estar contigo… ¿No?... __**Blaze….**_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

**THE GHOST OF THE ANGELS**

**PARTE 2**

**SILVER'****S**** AD****D****ICTION**

_**Solo la heroína, cocaína y marihuana me mantienen aquí…**_


End file.
